Her Final Fight
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It was the Battle at Hogwarts, and Tonks would fight until her last moment.


Written for **Astronomy** (Write about a fight of some sort), **Huge TV Quote Bucket** (97. "Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time." – Katherine Peirce, _The Vampire Diaries_ )

-oOo-

She never expected war to be simple or fair. She had been under no pretense that they all would survive. Many of them would die – friends, family, enemy. The casualties would easily build. But Tonks did not plan on being one of those numbers.

Slashing her wand through the air, and delivering a powerful cutting hex through an oncoming Death Eater, she steadied her racing heartbeat. Years of Auror work had left her numb to the sight of blood and violence. With an easy motion, she slashed her wand back, taking out yet another Death Eater. She long since given up count of how many had fallen under her wand.

Her only focus was on survival. And finding Remus.

They had promised to stay by each other's side no matter what. A collapsing floor had other plans and she'd been struggling to find her husband since. It was her worry for him that was fulling her as she slashed and clawed her way through the debris filled halls.

A cackling laughter forced her to stop her search. Tonks barely had enough time to turn and block the curse which would have left her crumbled on that floor. The woman standing across from her looked so like Tonks' own mother. This woman had the same wild black curls, and deep black eyes. Her skin glowed a soft white against the back drop of grey and red. There was a wicked grin on her face though that was all her own.

"If it isn't my favorite little blood traitor," Bellatrix cackled. "I've been looking for you."

Tonks didn't offer her a reply, only trained her wand onto her aunt. Bellatrix had a similar idea, and with a soft snicker, she leveled her wand as well.

"That's no way to treat family." There was a sick cracking to Bellatrix's voice, like a fire splitting into a dying tree. Blood was smeared over the woman's face. A large grin showed stained teeth as the woman fired off yet another crippling hex.

Tonks knew better than to fall behind. She set a shield between them, hoping to steal herself against the rapidly fired curses. Bellatrix was holding no mercy however, and as she closed the distance between them, the curses grew in power. Tonks knew she had no hope of beating this woman, they had fought enough in the last few years for the young Auror to know she was out matched.

"No remarks," sneered Bella. "You were quite vocal last time we spoke."

From down the hall, there came a scream that Tonks instantly recognized. It came again, this time strangled and hoarse. Eyes narrowed on her opponent, Tonks took that moment to switch from defense. The split second between Bellatrix's spell, Tonks managed to fire off one of her own.

The cutting hex slammed into Bella's chest, causing the woman to stumble backwards. Knowing that she needed to finish off the Death Eater before she could cause any more damage, Tonks set her wand on the staggering form. The scream coming from down the hall cleared her mind though, and as Bella stumbled to the ground, Tonks made for the voice.

She raced as quickly as she could, shoving down any who passed in front of her. Tonks tore into the adjacent hall, her heart skidding to a halt at the sight. Remus was on the floor, curled onto himself and gasping as the blood leaked from his lips. He was trying desperately to rise to his feet and fight, but the three Death Eaters had their wands trained on him eagerly. They weren't allowing him to get back to his feet.

Rage filled Tonks at the sight of her husband in this position. She fired off a curse, watching with satisfaction as the center Death Eater thudded to the floor in a crumbled and bleeding pile. The remaining two turned their wands onto the Auror.

A curse slammed straight into Tonks' spine. She screamed as the Cruciatus spread through her body. The crumbled ground greeted her as she fell to her hands a knees. Before she could look back at her attacker, her hair was balled into someone's hands. The agonizing pain brought tears to her eyes. It was over in a few seconds, and Tonks was at least thankful that she was close to Remus now. She reached a hand out, touching Remus'. He looked at her, and through the pain in his eyes, he begged for her to flee. To save herself. But Tonks had never been one to run.

Blood stained and chipped nails dug into Tonks' cheeks as her face was pulled upwards. Bellatrix was snarling back at her, fresh blood matted along her forehead. There were heavy bruising around her chin and under her eyes. She looked like she had crawled from Hell, and with that grin she looked like she really did belong in those flames.

"Oh dear niece," Bellatrix sighed, "you really should have finished the job when you had the chance."

Tonks tried to rip her face from the woman's grip. Bellatrix didn't let go though, only continued smirking into her nieces face. "Are we really going to do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time."

Tonks drew her eyes away from Bellatrix and looked onto Remus. He was still trying to stand, still trying to fight for her, but the Death Eater pair still had him pinned. The rage inside Tonks grew in waves. That was her husband, the father of her son, and she would be damned if she allowed these monsters to kill them her.

Her fingers wrapped around the solid wood, she slide her wand from the floor and pressed it into Bellatrix's chest. She growled out the curse, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix was thrown back by the force of the curse. Her screams mixed into the destruction of war that surrounded them. After a moment, her screams quieted. Tonks didn't wait, she turned her wand onto the other two, but froze when she spotted them already on the ground.

Remus was standing, shacking badly, but still standing. His arm hung limp and blood rolled down his fingers. Tonks was at his side instantly, slipping under his arm to support him.

"You okay love?" She asked, checking him for any sign of mortal infliction.

"I'm alright," he managed to answer. "Are you-"

His words were cut off with a staggering pause. Gloss slipped over his eyes and he slumped forward. Tonks didn't have the strength to keep him upright, and despite her efforts, Remus crashed onto the floor. Tonks screamed, due to both the curse slamming into her side as well as the pain of losing the man she loved. She fell to her knees alongside Remus. Through the tears, she looked up at Bellatrix, the woman still smirking.

"You're too soft," Bellatrix snarled. "Too weak. Too concerned for this beast to do what needs to be done. I must say though, that curse had some power. Clearly, not enough though."

Tonks threw the curse at the woman again, her fury building and supporting it. Bellatrix merely batted the Unforgivable to the side. Tonks continued throwing them, praying that one would get through. She wouldn't allow this woman to leave this fight. Not after what she had done.

With one hand on her wand, the other was holding Remus' still warm hand. Despite her attempts, none of her curses slipped past Bellatrix. Exhaustion was quickly overtaking her. She had used too much energy over the course of this fight, and it was finally taking its toll. The heavy bleeding in her leg was doing nothing to slow down her fatigue.

With the drain finally overtaking her, Tonks slumped forward. She gripped the fabric of Remus's shirt as Bellatrix quick strides brought her over. The woman knelt in front of them. Her hand reached out, taking a hold of Tonks' hair. She drew the woman's tear stained face upwards. Tonks' wand was ripped from her hand and cast across the floor.

"It's a pity," Bellatrix sighed. She set the tip of her wand against Tonks forehead. "I would have thought you'd give me more of a fight. Oh well."

Tonks closed her eyes, not wishing to see the green light as it took her to where Remus waited.


End file.
